zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 45
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[ReDead]] vs. [[Tingle]] Clash of the two most disturbing things ever. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 17:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Heck yeah! 34 year old man in a 6-year-old's attire vs. The dancing uglies (MM ftw) KOOLOO... LIMPAAA! '''[[User:UberPhoeb|Uber]]'''''[[User talk:UberPhoeb|Phoeb]]'' 17:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like it that much. May be good for laughs, but its just a weak comparison. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : very weak. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 19:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : I never found Tingle disturbing, just an annoying waste of time, space and air. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 20:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Anything with tingle in it would be an automatic win for the other guy —'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 20:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds funny, but i think it would be ''waaaaayyyy'' too one-sided. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'''Lisa''']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'''UR''']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'''A''']] 20:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Random, one-sided, uninteresting, pointless, not very creative...shall I go on? '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) [[Carock]] vs. [[Red Wizzrobe]] Two wizzrobes, both wear red, both fight like wizzrobes in their respective games. One is a boss from an unpopular game, and the other is a miniboss a popular game. I agreed to allow the other fight last week to win, and thusly I think I should be allowed to resuggest it.[[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 21:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : I personally do not think you should be able to re-suggest it because when I let the other one win over mine a few weeks ago, I waited the extra week to re-suggest it. But I still like this one, so I will let others worry about that. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : its good. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 19:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, yes! Plus the Red Wizzrobe is one of the more frustrating mini-bosses so this could be fairly even. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 20:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Heck yeah! sounds awesome! [[User:Lisa URAQT|'''Lisa''']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'''UR''']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'''A''']] 20:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I supported this last week. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) [[Onox]] vs. [[Darkhammer]] Ok this is the third time ive suggested this and i wouldnt normlly suggest something three times. Battle of the giant, armored, ball and chain wielding monsters that could be slightly reptilians (onox can turn into a dragon while darkhammer is a type of lizafols). [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 19:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : take note that despite onox being a final boss and darkhammer being a mini boss not a lot of people have played the oracle of seasons and twilight princess people usseally have the upper hande. i think this could be an interesting fight. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 19:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Me likey. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 20:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : The relationship is there, but still, how can a weird looking lizard in big armor beat a Massive dude in gold armor that is also a dragon! I don't entirely agree with the, few people play 2d games, because most people here are zelda fans, and many of them would play any zelda they could get their hands on. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 21:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, good fight, but I personally don't like it. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Its good. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : to dialask. its not that im saying no one likes 2D games. im saying that sadly not a lot of people have played oracle of seasons which is unfortunet since it really is a great game. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 22:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) [[Ganondorf]] vs. [[Ganon]] The series' two major antagonists. Both are evil and well quite frankly and one in the same but still not. It could also be fairly even since Ganon was the main villain in more games but Ganondorf is the main villain of some of the more popular ones. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 20:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Why on EARTH would Ganondorf fight his beast form? '''[[User:UberPhoeb|Uber]]'''''[[User talk:UberPhoeb|Phoeb]]'' 20:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : They're the exact same being... how would they go about fighting them. Unless.... it was an inner battle between good and evil! No -.-—'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 20:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Not realistic at all. Why would someone fight themselves? I don't care how insane Ganon(dorf) is, he isn't so retarded that he wants to kill himself. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'''Lisa''']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'''UR''']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'''A''']] 20:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Um.....this is like a General Onox vs. Dark Dragon or a Link vs. Wolf Link. Just no. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Everything has already been said. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) [[Gongoron]] vs. [[Kafei]] The two controlled characters in the game. One is a mini-smartmouth Goron, the other is an adult turned into a smartmouth child now in hiding. Which cocky brat shall win? '''[[User:UberPhoeb|Uber]]'''''[[User talk:UberPhoeb|Phoeb]]'' 20:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : :I dunno...I just dunno...I would prefer Kafei because I thought he was cool...but gongoron might win because he IS a goron, and they are super strong...but...I dunno. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 21:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : It seems ok, but not that interesting at the same time. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhhh... --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) [[Kholdstare]] vs. [[Frostare]] Eh? —'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 20:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : :No offense, but they are basically the same thing, so it would turn into a game vs game fight. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 21:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : :Hmm? What do you mean? The only thing they have in common is that they have to do with the cold. The battles are completely different and all and they don't really look alike. Oh well lol—'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 22:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : No. It would ''not'' turn into a game vs. game fight. A game vs. game fight would be like Ganondorf (The Wind Waker) vs. Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) or Wind Waker vs. Ocarina of Time (as in the instruments). Things iconic to their respective games, in other words. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Its not bad. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : im not sure on this one. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 23:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) [[Composer Brothers]] vs. [[Guru-Guru]] Yeah...rereresuggesting this. Battle of the music-obsessed people that are both involved in the creation of the Song of Storms (Composer Brothers in Termina, Guru-Guru in Hyrule) and are some of the few characters that retain their same name in both realms. Also, both are involved in entering a well full of undead monsters. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, support. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : : always liked this. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User: Oni Dark Link/Timeline page|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 23:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Comments